Fate is Cruel
by XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX
Summary: The sequel to 'One of Them'. Bella has graduated from college and is living her dream life. She returns to Seattle  after many years, for christmas with her family. Things however, don't go as planned. It would seem, that fate can indeed be a harsh thing
1. Chapter 1 Dream

**A/N- I've been recieving, over a period of time, reviews and messgaes telling me to do a sequel for One of Them. I know I've tried in the past and then taken them down. I am liking where this version went a lot better than any of the other ones. If this is recieved well through-out everyone, I will try and continue it. So you know what that means, review! **

**P.S- This story will be in 3rd POV. **

_Disclaimer- Must I say it? Although, Hannah and Harvey are mine completely. And Todd. As well as Austin. Also Derek._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One- Dream<em>**

Rome was the greatest adventure Bella had been on. She had been in Rome for two weeks now along with her best friend's Harvey and Hannah. The curator at their museum sent them there to document the city of Rome for the museum.

Bella had gotten her dream job.

After graduating, she went off to Harvard and majored in Cultural Anthropology and Journalism. She then went on to receive her master's degree in Cultural Anthropology. After graduating from Harvard, she applied to the museum and was accepted into her dream job.

She was a Cultural Anthropologist for the London Museum of Natural History and Science. Her job entitled her to travel the world along with Harvey, a photographer, and Hannah, a journalist.

She had been home in London for merely a month before turning around and flying to Rome. Her previous adventure was Moscow, Russia. She loved the traveling and learning new things, but back home she had her fiancé whom she missed dearly.

"Bella are you alright?" Hannah asked from beside her in the taxi.

"Just lost in my own thoughts," Bella replied with a smile.

"I'm going to miss Rome. We simply must return immediately after we land in London," Harvey stated.

"Harvey we don't leave for another week." Hannah pointed out. Bella smiled at them.

"Yes but wouldn't it be lovely to spend Christmas in Rome?" Harvey retorted.

Christmas. Yet another holiday she would not be spending with her family. She would have her fiancé, but not her family. Ever since she moved to London, she had seen them once at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, she was after all a bridesmaid.

Bella's phone began vibrating and she pulled it from her pocket and smiled.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello love," a silky voice replied from the other end.

"I miss you," the words shot from her mouth before she could stop them. He chuckled lightly.

"I miss you too."

"Then it's a good thing I'll be home in a week." Bella smiled at the thought.

"A very good thing indeed." Bella sighed; she missed him so much it hurt.

"If we do a fantastic job here in Rome, I might be at home for a while longer this time." Bella knew her voice was full of hope.

"Maybe long enough to finally get married," Harvey whispered from her side. Bella elbowed him right in the stomach to which he glared at her for. "Uncalled for," Harvey whispered back.

"It would be perfect to have you home. I'll need a date to all my upcoming galas." Bella's brow knitted in confusion.

"What galas?"

"The one's I'll be required to attend now that we merged." Bella squealed in delight.

"That's amazing! I wish I could be there with you right now! I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you love. I must be getting back to my meeting now though. I love you."

"I love you too." Bella hung up the phone and turned to Harvey and Hannah. "Well?" Hannah asked eagerly.

"He merged!" Hannah and Bella squealed high-fiving each other. "That's great!"

"I just wish I could be there, you know?"

Hannah gave Bella a sympathetic look and ruffled her hair, "he understands."

The taxi stopped moving, announcing their arrival back at their hotel. The trio had been at Saint Peter's Basilica all morning. Bella exited the taxi first followed by Harvey and Hannah. "Gods, I'm going to miss this place." Harvey brushed away a fake tear.

The trio stepped onto the elevator and headed towards their suite. Bella and Hanna were sharing one bedroom while Harvey took the other. All of their equipment was spread out in the living room. "Goodbye five start hotel."

"Goodness gracious Harvey, we are still here for another week!" Hannah huffed smacking him upside the head.

Hannah and Bella went their separate way from Harvey once they entered their suite; Bella caught sight of her inviting bed and she practically flew on top of it.

Bella's cell phone started to buzz in her pocket.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bella bear!" The person on the other line squealed.

"Alice, how are you?" Bella sighed, she missed her so much.

"Well I'm stuck in Seattle in a 4 bedroom apartment with Rosie, Emmett, Jazzy, Todd, Austin, and Derek. I'm about to kill them. And you're off gallivanting in Rome with your London best friends." Alice joked.

"Aren't the holiday's fun?" Bella giggled quite uncharacteristically.

"Give me the damn phone." She heard in the background.

"I'll give you one guess." Alice laughed. Bella could hear the phone being passed to someone else.

"Hey Rose," Bella smiled to herself.

"Hey sweet thang, having any fun?" We both laughed.

"Of course, even though I wish I could be in Seattle with you guys."

"And that hunky man candy of yours."

"Yes him too."

"Well we just wanted to call and say love you. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you guys too. Bye."

Hannah jumped onto her bed. She grabbed the remote control and turned their plasma screen TV on. She idly flipped threw some of the channels before stopping on Mean Girls. "Good lord, it's like I'm in high school again." Bella groaned.

"So I have a..." Hannah was interrupted by Bella's phone buzzing again.

"Hello?" She answered again.

"Hello again love."

"How did your meeting go?"

"It went perfect. I have an early present for you." Bella's fiancé was not one for topic skipping so this intrigued her quite a bit.

"Oh really?"

"Ask Hannah." He replied. Bella learned a long time ago to trust his word.

She turned to Hannah. She gave her a pointed look. "My fiancé says that you have an early present for me."

"The burdens I bare." Hannah giggled before pulling an envelope from her bag. She handed it to Bella with a smile. Bella smiled back and slowly opened the envelope. She pulled out the paper from inside and looked at it intently. It took her a few seconds to register what she was seeing exactly.

"I'm going to Seattle?" Bella asked astonished.

"Yes love. I'm flying out to Seattle tonight and you tomorrow. Guess you'll be stuck with me and your family for Christmas this year."

Bella, once again quite uncharacteristically, shrieked in happiness. "I love you both!" Bella jumped onto Hannah giving her a huge hug. "Love you too, I'll see you tomorrow. Night love." The line went dead and Bella held Hannah closer.

"This is the greatest Christmas ever! How did you two manage this?"

"Well I called Mr. Boss man and explained that you have been working really hard and deserve the holidays off. He happily agreed, then your fiancé emailed the ticket to me and I printed it out in the lobby. I'm awesome, I know." Hannah smiled.

"Yes you are!" Bella did a little happy dance around the room before jumping up and down on her bed. She finally sat down after thoroughly wearing herself out. The rest of the night, the pair watched old 80's movies that reminded them of their high school days.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bella cheerfully packed her belongings. Harvey and Hannah would be taking the equipment back with them to London next week. Harvey managed to talk Hannah into staying the rest of the trip with him, even though the two had also been offered a shortened trip. Harvey was dead set on spending Christmas alone, whether Hannah stayed or not.<p>

The trio loaded Bella's belongings into the back of the taxi and squished inside.

They chatted lightly about their trip here in Rome. Harvey's favorite was the gladiator quarters; he could such be a boy sometimes.

They eventually left Bella in the airport after making a rather large scene. Harvey called Bella his baby momma and said that he would miss her immensely while she traveled to Las Vegas to become a stripper and that Hannah, his deaf and blind sister, was getting married to a paralyzed man and leaving him as well. What made it better was that Harvey kept a serious face on the entire time. Hannah and Bella could barely contain their laughter.

Rosalie and Alice would be picking Bella up at Sea-Tac when she arrived later tonight. Bella was bouncing the entire way home until she finally took a xanax after 5 hours in which she promptly calmed down enough to fall asleep for the duration of the flight.


	2. Chapter 2 Devil

**A/N- Well I finally got the inspiration I was looking for.**

* * *

><p>The snow was one thing she didn't miss. London, Moscow, and now Seattle all covered in a thick blanket of cold and wet snowflakes. But the snow here in Seattle was different, maybe because this snow was home to her. The snow in London represented home but this snow…this snow was family. So Bella embraced this snow into her core.<p>

So there she was, walking down the airport in khaki shorts and a white shirt. No jacket, no nothing. Except for the extremely cute hiking boots she bought in Rome. But none of that mattered.

Bella heard them before she actually saw them. The loud conversation of her sister-in-laws about what concourse Bella was coming from could probably be heard from China. Alice's pixie voice and Rosalie's sexy drawl. She walked down the aisle past the area where her luggage was supposed to come out and was abruptly bombarded by a shriek and the arms of her two sisters.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist holding onto her so tight Bella thought she might be snapped in half.

"Move it Alice, pregnant lady coming through." Rosalie shoved her way into the embraced.

Bella actually shed a few tears as she missed them so much it hurt. "Rosalie should you really be out when you look like a balloon ready to pop?"

Rosalie gave her an incredulous look, "you haven't been home in years and the first thing you ask me is if I should be here! Of course I should be out and about! Although your brother has tried to get me bed ridden, stupid fool." Rosalie glared in no particular direction.

Bella started laughing, oh how she missed them so. Alice was crying, naturally, she hated being away from family.

"That sexy man candy of yours is waiting," Rosalie kept her arm around Bella's waist not wanting to let go of her sister just yet. "Has he been good?" Bella giggled.

"He's not a dog Bella, well not fully." Alice giggled and kept Bella's tiny hand in her own.

The trio was quite the sight. An extremely pregnant Goddess, a cute pixie, and a poorly dressed woman. But the happiness that radiated from them could be felt by passersby. The trio made the way to Alice's car, whom was only allowed to drive after a very long time of convincing Rosalie that she should not be driving in case the baby decided to show up early.

"So I want to know all about your latest trips around the world!" Alice demanded.

Bella regaled her trips from Israel to Moscow to Rome. All the people she met, all the food she ate.

"But none of that accounts to my trip home with you guys! I've missed all of you so much."

Alice pulled up to the apartment complex, "so um Bella…"

Rosalie smirked knowing that all hell was about to break loose outside of her apartment. She went over and hugged Bella. "You two are scaring me."

"We have one guest we haven't told you about yet."

Bella gritted her teeth "who Alice?"

Rosalie decided it would be best for Bella to not find out yet just in case she flocked off; Rose couldn't stand to see Bella leave because of one stupid person. "You have to share a room with your brothers so I guess no sex for you and your hubby," Rosalie smirked again.

Bella blushed "he's not my husband yet."

"Oh you two are practically married and have been since like high school!"

Bella looked at the ground as she hated thinking of went on during her life in high school. "Oh Bella I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to," Rose teared up. "God damn stupid hormones!"

Bella laughed for Rosalie's sake, "its ok doll face." Rose giggled and hugged Bella tight, her belly in the way. Alice stood on the curb holding a tiny suitcase. "Come on I'm freezing!"

"Jasper can warm you up," Rose winked.

"Ew that's my brother!"

All three girls began laughing, never having been so happy to be together. They grabbed Bella's bags, Rosalie only being allowed to carry Bella's camera bag, and headed for the apartment.

"Do I seriously have to share a bedroom with my brothers? I mean we shared a room in high school."

"We only have 4 bedrooms. Austin is sleeping on the couch as it is."

Bella pouted "but I haven't seen my fiancé in two weeks."

"Then go get a hotel room, Jasper and I had one the other day."

Bella gagged, "Alice!"

Alice giggled loudly and opened the apartment door. The trio walked into the apartment living room and Bella was promptly bombarded by 5 grown men tackling her to the floor. "Oww."

Rosalie and Alice just laughed then headed for the kitchen to make eggnog.

"Get off of me! Lord you guys I'm a lot smaller than you!"

Bella was getting sloppy wet kisses on her cheeks from all directions and she could barely breathe. Yet she did not want them to get off of her quite yet, she missed all of her brothers. Bella gave a little yelp as she felt someone picking her up from the floor.

"It's amazing to have you in my arms again," the smooth voice of her fiancé flooded her ears.

Bella turned and kissed him with all the passion she could muster up after getting dog piled by her brothers. She eagerly kissed him…and kissed him…and kissed him.

"Good gods Bella breathe a little!" Todd made a kissing sound which was then followed by four other gross kissing sounds.

Bella pulled away and hugged her fiancé close. "I love you," he whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

"Oh get a room!"

"Not in my house!" Emmett bellowed and ripped Bella out of her fiancé's arms, who in return just smiled and went into the kitchen to help the girls.

"Emmett she's not 5 anymore!" Rosalie yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't care she's my little sister!" Emmett retorted and pulled Bella into a warm embrace.

Bella hugged each of her brothers, Derek being last. Bella hugged Derek the longest not letting him go even to breathe. "He's turning purple Bella," Jasper snickered and jumped onto the couch between Austin and Emmett.

"Sorry!" Bella released Derek and blushed. Derek just smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey!" Bella pouted and went to the mirror to fix her hair.

"That mirror was Rosie's idea; I swear she looks in it at least 20 times a day."

"I heard that mister!"

Emmett just grinned. Bella sat on the loveseat next to Derek who took her hand into his.

"So Alice and Rosie are cooking dinner tonight and-"

"I can cook tonight, I'm sure they've been cooking every night."

"You most certainly are not cooking!" Alice stood in the doorway angrily waving a spatula at Bella. "You sit and talk with your brothers; we got the kitchen situation handled."

"Ok, ok Alice," Bella smiled at her.

"Is everything ok? I heard quite the…" a voice came from around the corner. Before Bella stood the one man she never wanted to see again in all of history.

Edward fucking Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving Once Again

**A/N- I'm getting back into the swing of things. I probably won't update for a few more days. Review, review and...review! Please**

* * *

><p>She couldn't move. Couldn't even breathe she was raking with anger. <em>How could they keep this from me?! <em>She thought. Her body radiated the intense hatred and anger she was feeling at the moment. She almost didn't believe that it was really him. I mean she'd heard about him in the news but never dreamed she would ever see him in person again.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly.

"Do not talk to me," Bella growled. Edward took a couple steps towards her and held his hand out.

"Do you expect me to shake that?" As if.

Edward blushed slightly and dropped his hand. "Ah never mind then."

"Emmett Cullen how could you?" Bella felt betrayed.

"He's still my best friend Isabella Swan, he's completely welcome here."

Bella's jaw dropped, "well fine then! I'm leaving! I refuse to stay here with him!"

Bella marched over to her luggage and shouted into the kitchen. "Alice give me your car keys!"

Alice came out of the kitchen with Rosalie and her fiancé close behind. Edward sat down on the couch beside Emmett and said a soft apology to his best friend.

"Now Bella be reasonable please," Alice begged.

"I most certainly will not be reasonable! Damon we're leaving."

The pain registered across Edward's face for only a moment before fleeting away. Emmett saw this but decided to discuss it with him later.

"Darling you don't really want to leave," his smooth English accent rang in her ears. Bella knew he was right, she didn't want to leave. But after the hell Edward Cullen put her through she most certainly did not want to be anywhere near him.

"Damon please."

Damon nodded, "alright. Rosalie may we borrow your car so I might take Bella to the nearest Inn?"

Rosalie and Alice giggled at Damon's posh accent and the way he phrased that sentence. "Just don't do something I would do!" Rosalie winked and tossed her car keys over to Damon who grabbed Bella's suitcases and kissed her forehead.

Without a word Bella opened the apartment door and went out into the freezing cold and left Damon standing there looking after her. "I shall speak with her. I'm terribly sorry everyone," Damon followed his fiancé into the snow storm.

'"Well that could have gone better," Austin commented and got some eggnog from the kitchen. "Rose there's no alcohol in this!" Austin was petrified and poured some of liquor into the cup he was drinking from. "I'm offended at the lack of alcohol."

"I'm pregnant you idiotic moron!"

"Oh…right sorry then." Austin blushed a little and took up his spot on the floor.

"It's my fault." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back into the couch. "I drove her away and ruined Christmas for you all. Emmett I shouldn't have come here."

"Oh shut up Edward, Bella is just being a priss. Damon will calm her down and bring her back tomorrow." Jasper informed him and pulled his little pixie wife onto his lap.

"Damon." Edward glowered.

"They've been engaged for a while Edward, you knew that," Emmett reminded him. Emmett sighed sadly knowing that Edward was still in love with Bella and seeing her with another man was the most heartbreaking thing that could even happen to his best friend.

"You'll get her back Edward." Alice assured him and gave Jasper a quick peck on the lips.

"You can't know that Alice."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Let's see; my birthday, your birthday, the club last week, the other day, and remember when-"

"Alright enough! But I am not wrong about this. You and Bella are soul mates I just know it!"

"Yes I mean look at the name you've made for yourself! A big corporate CEO," Rosalie slid onto Emmett's lap and patted Edward's shoulder. "All for her! Oh how romantic! Emmett doesn't even open the car door for me!" Rosalie glared down at her husband whose jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? You don't let me hold the car door for you!" The group snickered.

"Whatever," Rosalie turned back to Edward, "Try and talk to her tomorrow."

"She's engaged you guys! I lost ok?" Edward stood up slowly his face clearly giving away how much pain he was truly in.

"She seems happy with Damon, I mean they dated in High School before I came along and ruined her life."

"You didn't ruin her life Edward, you made her happy. You got her to stay with us in Forks. You kept her home and away from Damon. I've never liked him," Derek spoke up for the first time.

"And then I ruined any chance of marrying her!" Edward stormed off into his joint bedroom hell-bent on feeling sorry for himself the rest of the night.

"Ok Damon isn't that bad," Alice spoke from her place on Jasper's lap. "He's really sweet! And that accent!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you marry him then?" Alice rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Jealousy is more Emmett and Edward's thing." Alice giggled when Jasper agreed.

"Guy's I have an idea." Rosalie smirked.

* * *

><p>Bella drove to the nearest decent hotel she could find. Damon had insisted on him driving but Bella reminded him that driving in America was very different than driving in London. Damon was still put off that he couldn't drive but agreed with his fiancé none the less.<p>

Bella grumbled about Edward being there the entire way to the hotel. And the entire time Damon got them a room. And the entire time Damon ordered room service. The only time she finally shut up was when she was eating.

"I mean really Bella you are taking this whole thing out of proportion."

"I am not! Are you taking their side Damon?" Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Darling you know I'm always on your side but it's only Edward Cullen. I mean you are reacting very strong towards this man," Damon finished sadly. He knew exactly what went on between him and Bella.

"Hate. Damon. I hate him." Bella growled around her food. Damon wrinkled his nose at her mundane behavior of talking with her mouth full. He knew she was just pissed off and that's what caused her manners to slip a little.

"It's Christmas Bella love, how about we just ignore him the remainder of the trip and enjoy the holidays with your family?"

Bella sighed and placed her plate outside their hotel door for the maids to pick up. She unzipped her suitcase in search for her favorite pajama's that had the ability to relax her.

"Oh you won't be needing those."

Bella turned to him curious. "And why not?"

"Because they will just come off again," and with that Damon pulled her onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"I just want to see him happy again," Emmett stretched his arms out accidently almost hitting Rosalie in the face. "Bella can't just forget what they went through."<p>

"She hasn't Emmett, she's still in pain from it obviously," Todd got up from his spot on the floor. Everyone was surprised to hear him say anything. Normally Todd is a man of no words. Todd however was rooting for Edward just as much as everyone else was! There was just something about that Damon that gave him the chills.

"Ok no more talking about it!" Derek shouted. "I'm sick of hearing about it! Rosalie just go along with the plan and no more discussing Edward and Bella for now! Let's just eat and call Bella."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with calling Bella. Of course they all wanted to continue discussing the impending romance of Edward and Bella but Derek was right. They had a plan and it was sure to get Bella away from Damon and into Edward's waiting arms.

"Edward?" Alice gently knocked on the bedroom door. "We're going to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Please Edward? We all want you to come and eat with us! Rose and I worked really hard on dinner!"

"No Alice I'm not in the mood to hear more about Bella and her perfect fiancé!"

"We aren't going to talk about her, scouts honor! We swear we won't!" Alice knocked again and pouted.

"Edward Cullen come out here right now or so help me!"

Alice heard shuffling from the other side of the door and Edward opened to door. "Did someone put alcohol in the eggnog?" Edward smirked and ruffled Alice's hair. Alice promptly huffed and shoved Edward with as much strength as she could muster which wasn't enough to do any damage.

None the less Alice smiled and followed Edward into the dining room explaining that you had to add your own alcohol to the eggnog so that Rosalie could drink some, and herself.

"Alice! Have you told Jasper?!" Edward exclaimed and hugged his tiny sister.

"Has who told me what?" Jasper asked from around the corner.

"What I got Edward for Christmas, that's all!" Alice yanked Edward into a corner absolutely beaming.

Edward let his hands rest on her stomach, "I'm going to be Uncle Edward!" He was grinning from ear to ear just like the Cheshire cat.

"Shh! Edward you can't tell anyone, I'm waiting for Christmas morning to tell Jasper and then everyone. I only just found out myself."

Edward hugged her tight, though careful not to squish and continued to whisper congratulations to her over and over before Jasper finally came and found them. "Edward are you alright?" Jasper cocked his head to the side with a smirk on his lips.

"He's just upset about Bella, he needed a hug. Come now brother dearest!" Alice giggled and pulled Edward and Jasper into the dining room. Edward forced himself to stop smiling, as something good was finally happening in his life.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Times

The next morning Bella awoke to complete darkness but in the arms of her precious lover. She groaned and looked at the clock. Damn, she was still feelings the effects of changing time zones. Generally it only took her a day to adjust to the new time zone because of how often she travelled.

"Bella love," Damon murmured and kissed her shoulder. He didn't fell any effect as he travelled almost as much as Bella did.

"Shall we go back to your families now?"

"No," Bella pouted. That was the last place that Bella wanted to go to. He was there.

"We must return eventually."

"Just not yet, let's go out to eat first! I know of a really good café just down the street."

"Whatever you wish for my Isabella."

"I hate when you call me that…but you sound so sexy," Bella giggled and pulled the sheets back over them.

* * *

><p>Edward awoke in a sheet of sweat. He had the nightmare again. He had been reliving the day that he broke Bella for a couple weeks now, the memory haunting him forever. It was the darkest day of his life.<p>

"Edward are you alright?" Derek mumbled half asleep.

Edward laid back down on his bed "I miss her Derek."

Derek sighed, sat up, and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. "I'm sorry dude but you need to get over her. She's marrying Damon and I honestly don't think you have it in you to fight for her."

Edward growled, "I would go to the end of the world and back for her."

"I just think that maybe you need to try and move on. It's been what 7 years and you're still pining after my twin. Has she once reciprocated those feelings? No."

Edward sighed knowing that he was right. But he knew Bella was his soul mate and he would find a way to get her back. He had to. Everything he has accomplished he did for her, trying to prove that he was worth something and deserved a creature like Bella.

"And what do you know about love Derek? The last time you had a girlfriend was in High School."

"I may not know much about love but I know my twin. She was devastated when you changed for the worst."

"I will get her back. Somehow. I won't give up."

And with that Derek smiled, having given Edward the little extra push that he needed.

"Now shut up and go back to sleep."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Bella knocked on her brother's apartment door. A shriek came from inside and Alice opened the door with a bright shining smile and hugged Bella. "I'm so glad you're back!"<p>

"I wasn't going to leave."

"I've heard that before," someone grumbled from the living room.

Damon moved his arm to around his bride's waist and led her inside out of the cold. They found all of the house guests sitting around Emmett's plasma in their pajama pants and some without shirts.

"Please guys put clothes on!" Bella laughed and shielded her eyes in Damon's shoulder.

"Don't be a prude sister." Austin smirked and ran at her. He swept her away from Damon and gave her a bone crushing hug. Soon all the other guys pulled their shirts off and tackled Bella to the floor.

Damon chuckled and sat down on the couch, he wished he had siblings. Clothed siblings.

"Damon help!" Bella called from somewhere near the floor.

It was then that Rosalie and Alice emerged from the kitchen and shrieked. "Boys!" Rosalie stomped over to her husband and pinched his arm. "Get the hell off of Bella and put your shirt back on!"

Emmett was the first to get up fearing the wrath of his beloved wife. He slipped his shirt back on and muttered "you weren't saying that last night."

Rosalie blushed and pulled Emmett into the kitchen to help her serve breakfast. Alice tiptoed past everyone, not caring what they did, to get Edward for breakfast. He remained in his room as to not upset Bella.

"Breakfast," she knocked and went inside. Edward was sitting at the desk furiously working on something.

"Not hungry."

"Sure you are, come for breakfast please."

"Alice go."

Alice sighed and left the room. Rosalie met her in the hallway. "He's not coming?"

"No, says he's not hungry."

Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms. "He sucks at getting her back." With that she turned on her heels and went back into the dining room.

Bella looked at them funny while pouring herself some juice.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of eggs. "Dude!" Jasper smacked him and looked away from the awful sight.

"He's not hungry." Rosalie sat down at the table.

Bella dropped her fiancés hand and stood up. Without a word she went down the hallway to where she figured Edward's room was.

"Knock knock," she cracked the door open. She found Edward pinching the bridge of his nose at the desk near the balcony doors.

"B-Bella?" He seemed surprised.

"The one and only," she smiled softly and shut the door behind her. She looked at the paintings around the room and sat down on the bed closest to Edward. He really was gorgeous still. She remembered every muscle, every hair on his head. The way he would hold her at night and kiss her nose to be silly. Damon never did that.

"What are you doing here? Where's Damon?" He seemed angry when he said that.

Bella sighed, "I thought I might be the reason you weren't eating breakfast."

"No of course not!" he answered quickly. Bella giggled.

"What are you working on?" Bella peeked over his shoulder, coming really close that she could smell him. Oh how she loved the way he smelled.

"A new proposal. I can't quite get it right."

"Proposal for what?"

"My company," he smiled. "After…well after I started a new shipping company off the pier and now we are the world's number one shipping business."

Bella was beaming, she was so happy for him that she hugged him. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him close. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her relishing in the first contact he'd had from her in years.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! You really turned everything around huh?" She pulled away to look at his face and found a bewildered expression.

"I guess I did," he returned the smile and continued hugging her, needed to feel her close. She still smelled of strawberries and freesia.

And that's how Damon found them. Hugging on Edward's bed. "Um…"

Bella jumped away from Edward. "Damon!" She smoothing out her pants and stood up going over to him. "Darling it's not…please."

Damon, although steaming with jealousy and anger, kept his composure and smiled down at her. "I know honey."

Edward stared at the couple wishing it was him in Damon's place.

"Everyone is making plans for later and wanted you guys there." Damon explained and pulled Bella out of the room not waiting to see if Edward was coming or not.

Bella took her seat next to Damon and watched Edward sit down across from her at the table. Rosalie gave Alice a coy smile. Bella gave them both a confused look but let it go.

"I was thinking we should go ice skating!" Alice grinned.

"And we need a Christmas tree!" Rosalie added in.

"Plus we need to go shopping!" Alice smiled over at Jasper who offered a puzzled smile back.

"We had better get started then," Emmett took a sip of his coffee and stood up to go get dressed in his winter wear. "Rosie baby you aren't ice skating."

"Like hell I am! I want to go ice skating!" Rosalie growled and stood up.

"No you aren't! You are 8 months pregnant with my son," Emmett headed up the stairs with a very pissed off Rosalie following him.

Alice got up as well with Jasper. "Isn't this so much fun? Having the whole family together for Christmas?" She smiled and flitted up the stairs to get dressed for ice skating.

"Baby I think I'll just stay at the hotel for the day." Damon followed suit and stood up. "What?"

Damon snaked his arm around her waist and escorted her into the living room leaving the remainder of her family, and Edward, to go get ready for their adventures for the day.

"No Damon n-no!" Bella actually teared up. She missed him with every bone in her body and now he suggested that they separate?

"Bella," he chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. "No need to cry my darling. I'm exhausted honey and I know you want to spend time with your family. I'll just be the fiancé tag along," he chuckled again and rubbed her back.

"Then I'm staying."

"No Bella, go with your family."

"I want to be with you."

"And we will, tonight I promise." He swooped down and kissed her neck. Bella giggled, "Promise?"

"I promise love." With that he kissed her hand and left for the hotel room.

Rosalie came down the stairs first "where is he going?"

"Back to the hotel." Bella muttered, pouted, and then sat down on the couch. Rosalie waddled over to her and sat down with her.

"Why?"

"He's still tired from the time change and travelling. So it's just me for the day." Bella smiled and Rosalie smiled in return.

Soon everyone was downstairs and trying to figure out how everyone was going to get to the ice rink since they were missing the car Bella and Damon borrowed.

"Ok the girls will just have to sit on people's laps."

"This girl gets her own damn seat," Rosalie raised her hand and pointed to her bulging belly.

"Oh yeah," Emmett grinned at her and placed his hands on her stomach. "My big boy needs his own seat." Rosalie rolled her eyes but giggled none the less.

"I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind sitting with someone." Alice smiled over at her and took Jasper's hand in her own.

"Not at all."

"It's settled then! Bella can ride on Edward!" Rosalie announced and quickly told everyone to head out to the truck.

Bella stood there completely flabbergasted at what just happened.

"Bella you don't have to…" Edward slowly walked over to where she was glued in place. He smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"It's fine Edward," Bella assured him with a soft smile and walked down the stairs to Emmett's red jeep much like the one he had in high school.

Edward climbed into the jeep and got himself settled. Derek lifted Bella up onto Edward's lap and then walked around the jeep and got into it himself.

Bella buckled them in and was suddenly very aware of how close she was to Edward. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Just like high school huh?" Edward whispered into her ear.

"Yes…just like high school." And with that Bella smiled and relaxed into Edward's still perfectly chiseled chest.


End file.
